


Shadowhunters

by smwexe



Series: Quotes! Quotes! Quotes! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, basically a buncha sh quotes, idk what im doing, im bad at tagging, sh quotes, shadowhunters quotes, the mortal instruments - Freeform, this is pure boredom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smwexe/pseuds/smwexe
Summary: The 'Shadowhunters' part of this dumb quote series, thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Bones

It was Alec who spoke first. "What's this?" he demanded, looking from Clary to his companions, as if they might know what she was doing there.

"It's a girl," Jace said, recovering his composure. "Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Bones

Like many only children, she was fascinated by the resemblance between siblings, and now, in full light of day, she could see exactly how much Alec looked like his sister. They had the same jet-black hair, the same slender eyebrows winging up at the corners, the same pale, high-coloured skin. But where Isabelle was all arrogance, Alec slumped down in the chair as if he hoped nobody would notice him. His lashes were long and dark like Isabelle's, but where her eyes were black, his were the dark blue of bottle glass. They gazed at Clary with a hostility as pure and concentrated as acid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Bones

"I'm sorry I smacked you," she said.

He stopped humming. "Just be glad you hit me and not Alec. He would have hit you back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Bones

"Is that meant to be the Mortal Cup?" she asked.

Jace nodded. "And that's the motto of the Nephilim - the Shadowhunters - there on the base."

"What does it mean?"

Jace's grin was a white flash in the darkness. "It means Shadowhunters: Looking Better in Black Than the Widows of Our Enemies Since 1234."

"Jace-"

"It means," said Jeremiah, "The descent into Hell is easy."

"Nice and cheery," said Clary, but a shiver passed over her skin despite the heat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Bones

"I didn't," said Jace. "At least, I didn't finish it. It's Magnus Bane. He grinned at Alec mockingly. "It rhymes with 'overcareful pain in the ass.'"

Alec muttered a retort into his coffee. It rhymed with something that sounded a lot more like "ducking glass mole."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Bones

"He pinched me when I passed him earlier," Alec said stiffly. "In a highly personal area."

"I hate to break it to you, but if he's interested in your highly personal areas, he probably isn't interested in your sister's."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Bones

"What welcome?" Magnus asked. "I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you, but it wasn't. Not that you aren't all fairly charming, and as for you-" He dropped a glittery wink at Alec, who looked astounded. "Call me?"

Alec blushed and stuttered and probably would have stood there all night if Jace hadn't grasped his elbow and hauled him towards the door, Isabelle at their heels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Bones

This time Magnus answered it, his voice booming through the tiny entryway. "WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST?"

Jace looked almost nervous. "Jace Wayland. Remember? I'm from the Clave."

"Oh, yes." Magnus seemed to have perked up. "Are you the one with blue eyes?"

"He means Alec," Clary said helpfully.

"No. My eyes are usually described as golden," Jace told the intercom. "And luminous."

"Oh, you're that one." Magnus seemed disappointed. If Clary hadn't been so upset, she would have laughed. "I suppose you'd better come up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Bones

Simon watched as the three Shadowhunters headed up the rose-lined walkway to the house. "Demonic activity levels? Do they have a device that measures whether the demons inside the house are doing power yoga?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Bones

Jace shivered a little but nodded, still staring numbly at his hands.

"We'll be together there," said Valentine. "As we should be."

That sounds terrific, thought Clary. Just you, your comatose wife, your shell-shocked son and your daughter who hates your guts. Not to mention that your two kids may be in love with each other. Yeah, that sounds like a perfect family reunion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Bones

He made as if to turn away, then glanced back at her. "I should have guessed you were Jace's sister," he said. "You both have the same artistic talent."

Clary paused, her foot on the lowest stair. She was taken aback. "Jace can draw?"

"Nah." When Alec smiled, his eyes lit like blue lamps, Clary could see what Magnus had found so captivating about him. "I was just kidding. He can't draw a straight line." Chuckling, he swung away on his crutches. Clary watch him go, bemused. An Alec who cracked jokes and poked fun at Jace was something she could get used to, even if his sense of humor was somewhat inexplicable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

"I am not," Alec said, through his teeth. "Just because you said dragon demons were extinct-"

"I said mostly extinct."

Alec jabbed a finger towards him. "Mostly extinct," he said, his voice trembling with rage, "is NOT EXTINCT ENOUGH."

"I see," said Jace. "I'll just have them change the entry in the demonology textbook from 'almost extinct' to 'not extinct enough for Alec. He prefers his monsters really, really extinct.' Will that make you happy?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

"You have something on your neck," he observed.

Alec's hand flew to his throat. "What?"

"Looks like a bite mark," said Jace. "What have you been doing all night, anyway?"

"Nothing." Beet red, his hand still clamped to his neck, Alec started down the corridor. Jace followed him. "I went walking in the park. Tried to clear my head."

"And ran into a vampire?"

"What? No! I fell."

"On your neck?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

"The cuckoo bird," she said. "You see, cuckoos are parasites. They lay their eggs in other birds’ nests. When the egg hatches, the baby cuckoo pushes the other baby birds out of the nest. The poor parent birds work themselves to death trying to find enough food to feed the enormous cuckoo child who has murdered their babies and taken their places."

"Enormous?" said Jace. "Did you just call me fat?"

"It was an analogy."

"I am not fat."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

"He’s here," he said. He raised his voice. "Magnus! Magnus, come on out."

Even the Inquisitor’s eyebrows shot up when Magnus strode through the gate. The High Warlock was wearing black leather pants, a belt with a buckle in the shape of a jeweled M, and a cobalt-blue Prussian military jacket open over a white lace shirt. He shimmered with layers of glitter. His gaze rested for a moment on Alec’s face with amusement and a hint of something else before moving on to Jace, prone on the grass. "Is he dead?" he inquired. "He looks dead."

"No," snapped Maryse. "He’s not dead." 

"Have you checked? I could kick him if you want."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

"We came to see Jace," Clary said. "Is he all right?"

"I don't know," Magnus said. "Does he normally just lie on the floor like that without moving?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

"Suddenly you're interested in solving my problems?"

"I'm interested in getting my apartment back. I'm tired of you cleaning all the time." Magnus snapped his fingers again, menacingly. "Get up."

"Or you'll be the next one to go up in smoke," said Simon with relish.

"There's no need to clarify my fingersnap," said Magnus. "The implication was clear in the snap itself."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

He looked at Magnus. "Did you pay for these?"

"Sure," said Magnus, while Jace and Alec snickered. "I make dollar bills magically appear in their cash register."

"Really?"

"No," Magnus popped the lid off his own coffee. "But you can pretend I did if it makes you feel better."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

"Told you what?" Alec's hand slid up Jace's arm to his shoulder. Magnus cleared his throat. Alec dropped his hand, red-faced, while Simon grinned into his undrunk coffee.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

Magnus stood up and went to the window. He pushed the curtain back, letting in just enough light to silhouette his hawklike profile. "Blood," he said, half to himself. "I had a dream two nights ago. I saw a city all of blood, with towers made of bone, and blood ran in the streets like water."

Simon slewed his eyes over to Jace. "Is standing by the window muttering about blood something he does all the time?"

"No," said Jace. "Sometimes he sits on the couch and does it."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

Jace put his head in his hands. "Tell Isabelle no."

"But she thinks it's a good idea," protested Alec.

"Then tell her no twice."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

"Traded him for Alec," Clary said.

Isabelle looked mildly alarmed. "Not permenantly?"

"No," said Jace. "Just for a few hours. Unless I don't come back," he added thoughtfully. "In which case, maybe he does get to keep Alec. Think of it as a lease with an option to buy."

Isabelle looked dubious. "Mom and Dad won't be pleased if they find out."

"That you freed a possible criminal by trading away your brother to a warlock who looks like a gay Sonic the Hedgehog and dresses like the Child Catcher in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang? Simon inquired. "No, probably not."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

Luke looked baffled. "What makes you think that Valentine's change of plans had anything to do with your brother?"

"Because," Clary said with grim certainty, "only Jace can piss someone off that much."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

Alec looked. "It's not on the dresser."

Isabelle, tracing an iratze on Jace's back, swore in annoyance. "Oh, hell. I left my phone in the kitchen. Crap. I don't wanna go looking for it in case the Inquisitor's around."

"I'll get it," Max offered. "She doesn't care about me, I'm too young."

"I suppose." Isabelle sounded reluctant. "What do you need the phone for, Alec?"

"We just need it," Alec said impatiently. "Izzy-"

"If you're texting Magnus to say 'I think u r kewl', I'm going to kill you."

"Who's Magnus?" Max inquired.

"He's a warlock," said Alec.

"A sexy, sexy warlock," Isabelle told Max, ignoring Alec's look of total fury.

"But warlocks are bad," protested Max, looking baffled.

"Exactly," said Isabelle.

"I don't understand," said Max. "But I'm going to get the phone. I'll be right back."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

Clary was out of the truck before she knew what she was doing, pounding down the street toward the church, Luke shouting after her. The huge edifice seemed to sway overhead, hundreds of feet high, a sheer cliff of stone. Jace was at the edge of the roof now, looking down, and Clary thought, it couldn't be, he wouldn't, he wouldn't do this, not Jace, then he stepped off the roof into empty air, as calmly as if he was stepping off a porch. Clary screamed out loud as he fell like a stone-

And landed lightly on his feet just in front of her. Clary stared with her mouth open as he rose up from a shallow crouch and grinned. "If I made a joke about just dropping in," he said, "would you write me of as a cliché?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

Finally he could breathe, though his lungs felt like they were on fire. Gasping, he looked around. He was sitting on a corrugated metal platform- no, it was the back of a truck. A pickup truck, floating in the middle of the river. His hair and clothes were streaming cold water. And Magnus Bane was sitting opposite him, regarding him with amber cat's eyes that glowed in the dark.

His teeth began to chatter. "What-what happened?"

"You tried to drink the East River," Magnus said, and Alec saw, as if for the first time, that Magnus' clothes were soaking wet too, sticking to his body like a dark second skin. "I pulled you out."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Ashes

"You have no idea what you've done, Jonathon," said Valentine in a terrible voice. "No idea."

"I saved a life," said Jace. "One you tried to take. I know that much."

"Not a human life," said Valentine. "You resurrected  a monster that will only kill to feed again. His kind are always hungry-"

"I'm hungry right now," Simon said, and smiled to reveal that his fang teeth had slid from their sheaths. They glittered white and pointed against his lower lip. "I wouldn't mind a little more blood. Of course your blood would probably choke me, you poisonous piece of-"


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Glass

"Did you ever think that in a past life Alec was an old woman with ninety cats who was always yelling at the neighbourhood kids to get off her lawn? Because I do," said Jace.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Glass

Luke stalked ahead of her with determined strides. Occasionally he would point out items of interest with a somber voice, like the world's most depressed tour guide.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of Glass

"I think she does it for attention," Alec said. "She's the only girl in the family too, she has to keep proving how tough she is. Or at least, that's what she thinks."

"Or maybe she's trying to take the attention off you," Simon said, almost absently. "You know, since your parents don't know you're gay and all."

Alec stopped in the middle of the road so suddenly that Simon almost crashed into him. "No," he said, "but apparently everyone else does."

"Except Jace," Simon said. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Alec took a deep breath. He was pale, Simon thought, or it could have just been the moonlight, washing the colour out of everything. His eyes looked black in the darkness. "I really don't see what business it is of yours. Unless you're trying to threaten me."

"Trying to threaten you?" Simon was taken aback. "I'm not-"

"Then why?" said Alec, and there was a sudden, sharp vulnerability in his voice that took Simon aback. "Why bring it up?"

"Because," Simon said, "you seem to hate me most of the time. I don't take it that personally, even if I did save your life. You seem to kind of hate the whole world. And besides, we have practically nothing in common. But I see you looking at Jace, and I see myself looking at Clary and I figure- maybe we have that one thing in common. And maybe it might make you dislike me a little less."

"So you're not going to tell Jace?" Alec said. "I mean- you told Clary how you felt, and..."

"And it wasn't the best idea," said Simon. "Now I wonder all the time how you go back after something like that. Whether we can ever be friends again, or if what we had is broken into pieces. Not because of her, but because of me. Maybe if I found someone else..."

"Someone else," Alec repeated. He had started walking again, very quickly, staring at the road ahead of him.

Simon hurried to keep up. "You know what I mean. For instance, I think Magnus Bane really likes you. And he's pretty cool. He throws great parties, anyway. Even if I did get turned into a rat that time."

"Thanks for the advice," Alec's voice was dry. "But I don't think he likes me all that much. He barely spoke to me when he came to open the Portal at the Institute."

"Maybe you should call him," Simon suggested, trying not to think too hard about how weird it was to be giving a demon hunter advicet about possibly dating a warlock.

"Can't," Alec said. "No phones in Idris."


End file.
